


Упущенные возможности (и сказки, которые бы это не допустили)

by allla5960



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Timelines — 1s
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чарминг рубит горящую стрелу напополам, и на сапожки Шапки осыпается пыль пепла. Шапке не страшно, но за плечом Чарминга всяко надежнее; плащ Чарминга с меховым воротником пахнет пряно и сладко.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Упущенные возможности (и сказки, которые бы это не допустили)

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлан — 1s, события других сезонов не учитываются в принципе;   
> пре-гет, повседневность и тотальный херт/камфорт, дубль-драббл;  
> Руби-центрик, возможно несколько односторонне.   
> Понимаю, что во втором сезоне, похоже, куда больше взаимодействия РэдЧарминг, но пообещала себе выписать все мысли, а после начать второй сезон.   
> Чарминг звучит круче, чем Прекрасный, не тыкайте этим, пожалуйста.

Когда они впервые встречают друг друга, они оба знают о Настоящей Любви. 

— Снежка ушла, — говорит Шапка и берет корзинку в другую руку. — Но ты должен ее найти. 

И они бегут вместе, Чарминг протягивает руку, и Шапка принимает ее. Все время, что у них есть, они разводят костер и перебрасываются ничего незначащими фразами. 

Чарминг рубит горящую стрелу напополам, и на сапожки Шапки осыпается пыль пепла. Шапке не страшно, но за плечом Чарминга всяко надежнее; плащ Чарминга с меховым воротником пахнет пряно и сладко. 

— Я их задержу, ты должен найти Снежку, — говорит Шапка и сбрасывает капюшон красного плаща. 

И они расстаются на поляне у догорающего костра, Чарминг протягивает руку, и Шапка отворачивается к королевским стражникам. Все время, что у них было, тает в этот момент. 

Без плеч Чарминга оказывается не настолько уж и опаснее; ее красный плащ из тонкой зачарованной ткани пахнет кровью и лесом, но тоже — пряно и сладко.

~

В Сторибруке у Руби дурная слава легкомысленной девицы, которая носит короткие топы и шорты, которых едва хватает, чтобы прикрыть задницу. У Руби в Сторибруке накладные пряди синтетически алого цвета и нездоровая тяга к парням. 

— Мне два кофе на вынос. Один черный и один с сахаром и сливками, — говорит Дэвид и улыбается Руби, будто заочно с ней знаком. 

И Руби кивает, вежливо просит подождать и разливает кофе по стаканам из допотопного стеклянного кувшина. Дэвид оборачивается на Мэри Маргарэт, которая сидит за столиком и невозмутимо читает книгу, хотя Руби точно знает, что та прибежала сюда за три минуты до Дэвида, судорожно поправляя волосы. 

— Осторожно! — восклицает Дэвид и успевает схватить бумажные стаканы с кофе, в то время как в руках Руби остаются только крышки. 

Руби судорожно улыбается, извиняется и кладет пластиковые крышки на стаканы. Дэвид качает головой и отворачивается к Мэри Маргарэт, с которой уже успел завести разговор. От куртки Дэвида пахнет очень знакомо, и запах этот будто из глубин ее памяти. 

И когда Эмма просит ее поехать на поиски Дэвида в лес, Руби очень страшно, и плечи Эммы не кажутся надежными; кожаная куртка Эммы не пахнет ничем, кроме обыкновенной сырости и фабричной краски. 

За несколько метров, — двадцать или, может, тридцать, — пахнет пряно и сладко, и Руби идет туда, почти бежит, перепрыгивая через упавшие деревья и прогибаясь под толстым стволом дуба. Руби точно знает, кто так пахнет, и протягивает руку, и, если бы Дэвид был в сознании, он бы ее принял, — Руби отчего-то точно это знает. 

Все время, которое у них было, они тратят на его благодарность за спасение и кофе, которое Руби подает ему каждое утро. 

Когда Проклятие рушится, они снова помнят о Настоящей любви, и все время, которое у них было, тает в этот момент.


End file.
